Camille/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Use to pick out vulnerable targets. * Use the CC from your abilities to land both of your attacks on enemies. ;Playing Against * Camille's only works against one damage type, so hit her when she's vulnerable to your damage. * has a very short range to cast, so try to away from her before she gets close. Tricks ;Ability Usage * works well in skirmishes because of the damage-type shield it provides. **Keep in mind that can only shield one damage type, whichever damage type would mitigate the most damage from your target. ** has a fairly long cooldown in the early game before level 7 when the cooldown drops. The shield is also a static cooldown, which means whatever Cooldown reduction you have will not affect the shield cooldown. Try not to waste your shield unnecessarily. * 's is a versatile ability with many different uses throughout the game. ** is a great poke tool in lane because of the maximum health damage it provides but only on the outer cone. **Because slows targets down, use it to chase fleeing targets. ** also heals for enemy champions hit on the outer cone. Hitting multiple enemy champions will give you a burst of Healing. * 's had a special interaction with prior to patch 8.12. ** 's has two casts, the first to latch onto a wall and the second to leap off of that wall. There is a 0.75s window after the first cast, during which Camille is bound to the terrain and can choose to recast . **Camille cannot normally move during this 0.75s window. However, placing a outside of placeable range during this 0.75s window will cause Camille to slowly slide toward the attempted ward placement location. As long as the 0.75s window has not expired, Camille can reactivate and she will leap from her current location, instead of where she originally latched onto terrain. **As of patch 8.10, this interaction works with , but does not work with the trinket ward. **As of patch 8.12, this interaction has been removed. ;Mastery Usage * is the perfect keystone that synergises with 's poke. The ability slows targets down thus making the comet easier to hit. **Taking deals bonus magic damage to your poke. * can sometimes have mana problems in lane if you tend to use or multiple times. Taking will give periodic mana restoration. * is also another excellent keystone because is an auto-attack based champion and stacking 3 auto-attacks with the keystone makes the enemy champion vulnerable for a few seconds, so it helps you and your team deal extra damage, but keep in mind it won't increase your true damage. *You could also play a more engage heavy style with by taking the keystone which synergises well with your stun. *A more burst orientated playstyle can be achieved by taking the keystone. has multiple ways of activating the extra damage. **Taking works with your to grant temporary lethality. ** and synergises with your healing. ;Item Usage *The bread and butter item for is because it synergises perfectly with your and that ability deals most of her damage throughout the game. **The component has a 1.5 second cooldown, and both portions of takes 1.5 seconds which perfectly syncs with both portions of Q. ;Countering * has to stay inside or else she loses the effect. Use champions that have knockbacks to push her out of the zone. *Remember that your allies can enter after has landed. **Her ultimate will also follow targets that are dashing, so use this to bait her into your team, but keep in mind is untargetable while in the air. * is a powerful gap-closer and initiation tool that stuns targets hit but it is easy for Camille to miss her targets and it is her only mobility spell with a long cooldown early game. If she misses her targets, take advantage of her lack of mobility. * can only shield one damage type, so build a team comp with mixed damage to counter her Shield. *Always respect the damage because it deals maximum health damage to targets hit. The damage is always relevant throughout the entire game. ** only deals maximum health damage if you are hit by the outer cone. If you cannot escape the range of the ability, walk into to avoid the brunt of the damage. *The majority of 's damage will be true damage coming from so you would need to stack health alongside armor. ** has to wait 1.5 seconds after using the first to be able to use the second portion with the true damage applied. Try applying hard Crowd control and kite so she cannot use the second portion for extra true damage. es:Camille/Estrategia Category:Camille Category:Champion strategies